Memento Mori
by Linelly
Summary: There is a murderer on the loose that seems to have an interest in Rin's past while Sesshomaru's ex- lover can't seem to leave the way free for Rin. It is the day of Rin's wedding, the day she has dreamed of for the past eight years. When a series of events unfold bringing to life her fears and doubts. Secrets that should remain in the graves come to life in this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Memento Mori **

**~Remembrance**

I had been planning the last details of my wedding for the past seven days, from the comforts of my in laws mansion. In fact all of the guests for the wedding had been staying in Sesshomaru's parent's domain for this past week. I believe they were all afraid that something might happen. This is all because a series of murders have been going around this wealthy neighborhood. Inutaisho sent letters saying that we would all be safe in his humble abode, that he could protect us all…

The day I had been waiting for arrived, it was the night of January twenty-two, there was a full bright yellow moon. We were under a large, blue jacaranda tree decorated with white lights that sparkled the night. There were several small ashen shimmering bells in the lower branches of the tree. The cerulean flooring was extensive, decorated with purple rose petals at each side which matched nicely with the flowers from the tree.

I was dressed in a gray and turquoise wedding gown that had belonged to Sesshomaru's great great grandmother. As per tradition I was to wear it on this special day. There were four hundred guests, some were observing expectantly from the balcony on the second floor of the mansion. Meanwhile, the rest were sitting in oak wood chairs that were lighted with cotton white lights along two broad white tables at each side.

Between the tables there was a colossal water fountain with a marble pearly colored angel, surrounded by light blue tinctured water. The splashing water created a tranquil, soothing yet alluring atmosphere.

-"Rin, do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawful wedded husband?"

The voice of the minister woke me from my reverie; this was it, after an eight year relationship, I had finally gained the approval of Sesshomaru's parents.

-"I, Rin, promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

-"Sesshomaru, do you take Rin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Sesshomaru was staring at the crowd, all of his coworkers were there beaming proudly. He seemed concerned, it made me anxious.

-"Yes"

He looked at me warmly but as he shifted his gaze to the second floor, his demeanor became somber. He caressed my hand and gently placed the ring, never shifting his gaze rom my hand. I felt a spark that accelerated my heart hammering through my chest, it was hard to breathe, I knew he could sense it, as he looked seductively at me for a second and smiled maliciously.

-"I now declare you man and wife, may you kiss the bride!"

The kiss commenced tenderly but he quickened his pace and bit her lip, forcefully holding her hands. He murmured softly in her lips,

-"Is that how he kissed you?"

I was shocked and tried to separate from him to no avail, he was mercilessly kissing me. When he heard the wild applauses he seized, leaving me all flustered.

Without a word he left me standing at the altar staring at the uproar that our kiss had caused. I saw him moving towards the second floor but, when I was about to follow Kagome grabbed me,

-"Rin! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! He can be quite stubborn and as detached as a stone, but I know you got to him."

Inuyasha was walking towards us holding a cup of wine, judging from his walking it seemed that he had a bit too much of wine.

-"Rin haha I'm so glad! At last my brother found someone who truly loves him. You are soooo much better, than that vain Kagura!"

-"Inuyasha shut it! How dare you mention that name?", "Sorry Rin he's just too drunk, doesn't know what he's saying. Well I'm going to take him home, he's hopeless now!"

Kagura was Sesshomaru's first love but when I came into his life she was already out of the picture, I wonder why he brought her up today of all days. In the second floor I was greeted by all sorts of unknown faces, friends of the family I suppose. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, one of the waiters gave me a cup of wine. I stared at the maze that covered half of the mansion yard. I couldn't help but wonder, why did Sesshomaru asked me such a thing?, Who was that he, he mentioned? I never cheated on him.

As Izayoi was graciously walking towards me, I saw a glimpse of Sesshomaru with someone, a woman o long black hair; they were walking towards the maze. Seeing my only way of escaping one of Izayoi's long chatters I hastily walked the opposite way and ran down the stairs that would leave me at the end of the maze.

I could see the front gate but still no Sesshomaru, there was an old lady behind the bars of the gate. Her hair was all white in a bun, she gave me an unwavering smile, her teeth were gray and crooked. She had a small shopping cart covering something with a white blanket; she kept staring at me with a mischievous smile. It gave me shivers because she didn't move, only stood still never moving her eyes from my sight.

-"Are you alone? Hey, are you alone?", she kept asking me in a cheerful old voice as I moved forward. I wanted to leave this area as soon as possible; I saw a silver silhouette at the distance. It must be Sesshomaru! I have to ask him, what he meant! I completely ignored the creepy lady and moved towards the silver figure at the other side.

As I kept walking I noticed my legs getting heavy, the distance was looking blurry all of the sudden. The air felt heavy, I felt cold and numb. I had a tingling sensation over my arms, like electricity. I don't know if it was my imagination but there was a showed behind me, I could hear fast footsteps approaching me. I had nausea, couldn't walk anymore, my eyesight blackened momentarily. In a few seconds I saw colors again but they were all warped, I could no longer distinguish what was what. I could feel all the cold sweat in my arms and back.

My heartbeats felt slow and suddenly I felt an arm at my right shoulder.

-"I found you", it was the voice of a man whispering in my ear.

It was all black again…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However this is an original work of fiction, hence the plot line is my original work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memento Mori**

**Chapter 2~Colored Glass**

-"Have you ever heard of forgiveness?"

-"This is past due, Kagura", the stoic Sesshomaru answered as a matter of fact.

-"Really Rin!? I showed you the pictures, Can't you accept she cheated on you?!"

Sesshomaru made his way back to the reception making clear that he didn't want to talk more about it.

-"Wait! Where are you going?"

**~MM~**

**2 Months Ago**

Rin was meticulously preparing herself; her hair was being perfectly arranged in round curls, today would be the day that Sesshomaru would announce their engagement to their parents. She was nervous that much had to be admitted and no matter how many hours she spent in front of a mirror would ease her nerves.

A knock on her door announced the arrival of her husband to be, it was a sound that filled her with ecstasy.

-"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she had seen, Sesshomaru usually stoic semblance with a box almost as big as him in his hands.

-"Oh What is it?!

-"Can I come in first?"

A light chuckle was heard and it automatically made her laugh in return,

"Why of course!"

Sitting in the vast comforts on her living room Sesshomaru could finally admire Rin's humbleness. Her apartment was simple yet elegant nothing too excessive, yes his fiancée didn't enjoy inordinate luxury. He had met her at an art convention, at that time none of the paintings had stroke him as particularly impressive until his eyes caught the splendor of one distinctive portrait.

It was a solitary depiction of a lonely girl swinging under a leafless tree; the sole scenery was alluring yet it screamed loneliness. On that day those were Sesshomaru's feelings after having been cheated by his now ex-girlfriend Kagura. Spectators would pass by to other well-known artists paintings leaving the magnificent portrait unnoticed. And, just like an epitome of the lonely girl in the swing was Rin standing a mere seven feet away from him.

-"Sesshomaru! HELLO! Sesshomaru are u in a daze?", yes it was her serene voice and that smile that shone a light of happiness in his stressed life filled with shadows.

-"Hmm No…"

"Can I open the box now?", She was acting like a little girl waiting or her Christmas presents.

Sesshomaru made a sign with his right arm indicating his permission and warmly smiled once he caught the expression of joy adorning her beige colored eyes.

-"Aww it's a puppy so adorable!"

-"I will call it A-Un!", She hugged the small pet and said,

-"Sesshomaru today are you telling your parents about our engagement?"

Her face was bearing the angst of not being accepted by his father Inu no Taishō, worry was surrounding her. She knew Inu no Taishō did not approve of her; Rin was an orphan with no pedigree while Sesshomaru was the next in the line for governor.

-"He will accept my Rin, I swear…" he tenderly caught her arm until she was just a few centimeters away from his silhouette then in a swift movement she was in his arms on the couch. Lightly nipping her lips Sesshomaru whispered,

-"I will be by your side…", he caught her mouth in a hungry, demanding kiss, embracing her form possessively as if she was the heart of his life.

Once in the manor there was Inu no Taishō along with Inuyasha and Izayoi who was the only one observing Rin with glee.

-"I know what you are seeking Sesshomaru and the answer is no!"

It was what Rin had feared the most; her future father in law despised her with all his might.

-"Now now honey! She is adorable!", Izayoi was beaming with happiness.

-"Father I will marry Rin no matter what you say…", his anger was masked against his stoic demeanor.

-"I always wanted a daughter and for Sesshomaru to be this defiant you must be quite special!"

With this they had accepted Rin into their family although Inu no Taishō ever did welcome his son's love to their family.

**~MM~**

**Present Day**

It was an uneasy feeling creeping through her veins. Lying down upon a cushioned velvet carpet, several broken memories of last night were taking over her mind. Dimmed rays light reflected through green and wine colored windows. There were several old dusty suitcases and bookshelves that covered a quarter of the room. Sounds of glass shattering alerted her of the impending danger she was in. Slowly moving her head towards the source of the noise Rin caught a bent down silhouette, it was an old lady observing her through beady eyes.

A stab of pain stroke her left side of the head, she remembered that crooked lady from her wedding, asking her where she was going through the gates. Her mischievous smile gave way to her broken bloody teeth. As the old lady stared at Rin she bit one cup of glass, bits of glass washed down her legs finally falling to the floor. With the lights of the window the shattered glass glimmered in prism tones. Rin couldn't hold her shock as she made a gasp and drawing all her strength tried to slide to the black of the room.

Her body was not responding to her command every movement was painful, her mind was disoriented. With each motion she took trying to crawl, slide making most of her strength with her hands she felt heavy. A tall figure emerged through the side,

-"The drugs did quite a work on her, don't you think?"

Rin couldn't distinguish the man everything was turning blurry it was oblivion once again.

**~MM~**

**Inu no Taishō Mansion**

-"What do you mean you can't find her?", Sesshomaru spat at the guards who were nervously trembling.

Izayoi was silently crying near the stairs being embraced by her beloved husband. The wedding had finished three hours ago it was already two in the morning and still no sign of the bride.

-"Is there a possibility for that murderer to have taken Rin?" Inuyasha wandered out loud only to be aggressively pushed back by his brother.

-"Careful with what you are implying Inuyasha!"

-"Nonsense! It is impossible that an intruder managed to fool my security! Sesshomaru I did warn you that it was a bad idea to marry Rin, she probably ran away, wasn't she cheating on you?", Inu no Taishō seriously took in Sesshomaru's reaction to his words.

-"How do you know about that?"

-"Oh please! By now everyone knows Kagura paraded with those pictures during the ceremony. Rin probably found out about it and now that she has been discovered ran off!"

Four guard ran towards the stairs and stopped in ront of Sesshomaru,

-"Lord Sesshomaru, there are several witnesses claiming that they saw a man carry the bride towards a black car."

**Authors Notes: **Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
